kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby: Triple Deluxe
Q2/Q3 2014 January 11, 2014 Q2/Q3 2014 |genre =Platformer |platforms =Nintendo 3DS/2DS }} Kirby: Triple Deluxe (Hoshi no Kābī: Toripuru Derakkusu, or Kirby of the Stars: Triple Deluxe in Japan) is a ''Kirby'' game for the Nintendo 3DS. Kirby: Triple Deluxe was first announced in the October 1, 2013 Nintendo Direct; it was the last thing mentioned. This is the 15th Kirby game and the first for the Nintendo 3DS. It was made available for purchase in retail stores and on Nintendo eShop on January 11th, 2014, in Japan, but it remains an unreleased title in other countries, with no other release dates being announced to date. Gameplay Kirby: Triple Deluxe stays true to classic Kirby games in that the player controls Kirby and the objective is to get to end of the stage by using Copy Abilities. Kirby retains his trademark abilities: the inhale, Star Spit, slide kick, air bullet, and floating. Guarding also returns from the Kirby Super Star games and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and a new dodge-like move can be performed while guarding. Players can collect stars that have the same function as coins in the Mario series: collecting 100 awards an extra life. Different colors of stars award different star values, a feature returning from Return to Dream Land. Green stars are worth five, red are worth ten, and blue are worth twenty, while yellow stars are worth one. Like most Kirby games, there is a bonus game at the end of every level that can award stars and recovery items. Kirby will lose a life if he runs out of health or falls into a bottomless pit, and running out of lives causes the player to experience a Game Over. Doors and food items, like Invincibility Candy and 1UPs, return. Bandana Waddle Dee occasionally provides Kirby with a random recovery item in a star-shaped bubble, which is stored in the bottom screen and can be used at any time. The game at the end of each level can also award a key chain, which is a collectible in this game. Players can obtain key chains of classic Kirby sprites in levels and look at them from the world map. Sun Stones are also a collectible and a new item in this game. There are two to five of them in each level, and a certain amount need to be collected in order to unlock the boss level in each world, and in turn, complete the world. The game has mechanics that are used like a 2.5D platformer, and it appears to run on the engine of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The physics and graphics are mostly reused from the Wii title, although there is a new feature that lets Kirby move into the foreground and the background with an item similar to the Warp Star, similar to a mechanic seen in Donkey Kong Country Returns. This installment takes advantage of the 3DS's 3D technology by frequently having Kirby, projectiles, and other things move toward or away from the screen, an example being seen at the end of a trailer as Kirby gets flattened against the screen. Enemies also can enter Kirby's path from the background and vice versa. Certain new items and abilities allow Kirby to attacks enemies in the background from the foreground and vice versa. One trailer depicts a train resembling a Waddle Dee coming at Kirby from the background. The game also uses gyro controls. When Kirby comes across a certain item, the player can use it by tilting the 3DS. For example, Kirby could be riding a gondola, and the player tilts the 3DS to move the gondola, or if Kirby is in a bowl of water, the player can tilt the 3DS to pour out the water. Kirby can obtain an new ability, called Hypernova, by touching a Miracle Fruit. It amplifies his signature inhale exponentially, allowing him to inhale things as large as trees; pull large items that are otherwise unmovable; or catch giant projectiles and fire them back. This game is somewhat of a spiritual sequel to Kirby's Return to Dream Land, ''and many things return from that game, such as Copy Abilities, like Leaf and Whip, and items, like the Cracker and keys. New mechanics, such as boxes with stars on them that teleport Kirby to other boxes if he steps on them, and glass walls that force Kirby to get rid of his ability when he walks through them, are introduced in this game. King Dedede is a playable character in this game, but he is unlocked by unknown means. Players can choose to use Dedede and play through the story in an Extra Mode, which seems to be more difficult than the main game, as some enemies are bigger and bosses have "DX" added to the end of their name, implying they are more powerful. Bosses are also colored differently than in the main game. Dedede functions similarly to how he does in ''Return to Dream Land, with minor changes such as how he can charge his hammer to fire a beam that can cut things like rope and grass. The collectible stars in the main game are replaced by Dedede's symbol: a peace sign that is often mistaken as a rabbit's head, but they function the same way. When playing as Dedede, each of the six levels must be completed in one sitting, and times are recorded after doing so. The initial antagonist of the main game, Daranza, does not appear in the Extra Mode, but Dedede still fights the final boss, Queen Sectonia, at Royal Road. Dedede then fights Black Dedede, a new enemy and a dark version of himself, after the latter emerges from the Dimension Mirror, and upon defeating him and entering said mirror, he finds Dark Meta Knight. After defeating him, Dark Meta Knight is sucked into the Dimension Mirror, and Dedede destroys the mirror, completing the mode. This game has two sub-games, both of which are new: Kirby Fighters, where the player chooses a Copy Ability and uses it to battle other Kirbys in various arenas, some of which hold references to past Kirby titles, and Dedede's Drum Dash, where the player controls King Dedede as he bounces on drums to the beat of classic Kirby songs and collects coins to earn points. Kirby Fighters is reminiscent of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, as both that series and the Kirby series were created by Masahiro Sakurai. Kirby Fighters is also multiplayer, and each player needs a copy of the game to play. The Arena and The True Arena also return from past games, where players choose one ability and use it to defeat as many bosses as they can back-to-back as fast as they can with limited recovery items. Abilities Normal Abilities Kirby can use all of his basic abilities in the game, like his trademark Inhale, slide attack, running, jumping, and floating. Kirby can float for an unlimited amount of time in this game, but he cannot float at all while holding an item, such as the Cracker or a Key. Kirby's slide attack still breaks blocks, and by jumping, he can also break blocks from below, similar to Mario in his eponymous series. He retains his air bullet move as well. Kirby can inhale multiple things at once and spit them back out; the more he inhales, the larger and more destructive the Star Spit, another returning move, will be. Kirby's guard returns from Kirby Super Star, which reduces the damage he takes when holding the guard button. A dodge move can also be performed while guarding, similar to the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Copy Abilities A total of 26 Copy Abilities appear in this game, five of which are new: Beetle, Bell, Circus, Hypernova, and Archer. All returning abilities retain their appearance and move sets from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, excluding Wheel, as that ability did not appear in the Wii title. *Archer *Beam *Beetle *Bell *Bomb *Circus *Crash *Cutter *Fighter *Fire *Hammer *Hypernova *Ice *Leaf *Mike *Needle *Ninja *Parasol *Sleep *Spark *Spear *Stone *Sword *Wing *Wheel *Whip King Dedede's Abilities Dedede controls and functions similarly to how he does in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In that game, his move set is nearly identical to that of Hammer Kirby in the same game. Dedede can float and guard, just like in Return to Dream Land. ''Just like Kirby, he can perform a dodge while guarding, a move introduced in ''Triple Deluxe. Dedede has a few new moves in this game, such as his neutral attack sending out a shockwave in front of him, and his ability to charge his hammer to fire out a beam that cuts things like rope and grass. Game Modes Main Mode Kirby travels through six worlds after his home is lifted into the sky into a kingdom known as Floarald by a beanstalk called the Dreamstalk. He follows Daranza, a spider-like creature who kidnaps King Dedede, and eventually defeats Dedede after Daranza possesses him. He then faces Daranza's master, a queen bee-like creature named Queen Sectonia, who combines herself with the Dreamstalk and covers Pop Star with vines, and with the help of Daranza, Dedede, and several Floarald inhabitants, defeats her and saves Pop Star and Floarald. Extra Mode This mode is unlocked by beating the main game once, and stars King Dedede as the main protagonist and playable character. Dedede's move set is similar to Hammer Kirby and the former's move set in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, but Dedede can now shoot beams by charging his hammer, and create a shockwave with his uncharged hammer attack. This mode is similar to Meta Knightmare Ultra in that each world is compressed into one sitting that must be completed before the player's progress and time can be saved and recorded. Like prior Extra Modes, this mode is more difficult than the main quest, with many changes mirroring those in Kirby's Return to Dream Land's Extra Mode. Enemies vary in size in this Extra Mode and are more numerous than they were before. Bosses and mid-bosses now have 'DX' at the end of their names, and use a number of new attacks, as well as having a new color scheme. Finally, the stars from Kirby's game have been replaced by Dedede's trademark peace signs, which serve the same purpose as said stars. Sun Stones do not appear in this mode. It is not explained why Dedede is travelling Floarald, since the only reason Kirby was doing so was to save Dedede himself. Daranza does not appear at all in this mode, but Dedede still fights Queen Sectonia, albeit with new attacks and a different color scheme like previous bosses, at Royal Road, which, in this mode, is little more than the boss room. After she is bested, the Dimension Mirror makes a surprise appearance and creates a dark version of Dedede, known as Black Dedede, that promptly attacks the real Dedede. Dedede defeats his counterpart, who shatters into pieces of glass upon defeat, and enters the Dimension Mirror. In a dark alternate dimension-like area, the Dimension Mirror appears again and Dark Meta Knight emerges to confront Dedede for a final battle. Dedede ultimately vanquishes Dark Meta Knight, who is then sucked back into the Mirror. Dedede destroys the Mirror, and the mode is completed. Kirby Fighters What is currently known about this sub-game is that players pick one of ten available Copy Abilities for their Kirby, including the new Archer ability. From what appears in a gameplay video, computer-controlled players are assigned colors randomly. They can then either play by themselves, or with three other players. When playing with computers, the player progresses through areas, similar to a fighting game such as Street Fighter. It is unknown if maps are chosen when not playing with computers. Rather than actually being fought, Lololo and Lalala, King Dedede, and Kracko are actually part of the map itself. That is, players could be fighting on the Castle Lololo stage (name not certain yet) and Lololo and Lalala come out of their doors to push through anything in their path while the Kirbys still fight each other. A warning sign usually pops up on the screen first, as is the case of King Dedede when playing on his stage, popping up on the bottom right of the screen. His stage is in an arena similar to the one seen in Kirby Super Star and its remake. It is currently unknown if bosses can be KO'd, however, they can be damaged. The core focus of this game mode is apparently to find out "which Copy Ability is the best". Once a player beats their opposition, the classic "level complete" tune from Kirby's Dream Land plays. The sub-game itself use many classic tunes or remixes, as well as old foes, friends, and stages. Items from previous games, such as the Mint Leaf and Cracker, return, and new items, like the Timer Dynamite, are introduced. This minigame is multiplayer, allowing four people to play together. All players need a copy of the game to play. Dedede's Drum Dash Players take the role of King Dedede, who bounces on drums to collect coins. Players press the A button likely to either adjust the height of Dedede's jump, or to cause him to perform an action at the highest point of his jump, awarding points, and they use the control pad to guide Dedede right to progress. A significantly larger drum is the last one in the stage and upon bouncing on it correctly, it launches Dedede up off the screen, clearing the stage. There is also a medal system - the more points the player earns, the higher the medal rank is; bronze, silver, gold, or platinum, the latter of which is the highest rank. There are also four extra medals that award bonus points for taking no damage, getting all of the coins, beating the level under an certain time, and possibly one for not missing any drums. There appear to be four difficulties or levels. Players bounce on the drums and also use cymbals to keep a "rhythm" going, that is, a song plays in the background and the player has to keep a beat going with that song. Players can keep the beat to classic Kirby tunes, such as: Stage 1 - Green Greens theme Stage 2 - Gourmet Race theme (courses 1 and 3) Stage 3 - King Dedede's theme Stage 4 - Magolor Race EX The Arena Players choose one Copy Ability and battle the all of the game's bosses consecutively as fast as they can without dying. In this game's Arena, players are given five Maxim Tomatoes and a choice of two random Copy Abilities between battles, similar to Kirby's Return to Dream Land's Arena. One of the Maxim Tomatoes is in a bubble, like the recovery items in bubbles Bandana Waddle Dee occasionally gives to Kirby in the main game; this allows the player to take the Maxim Tomato into battle and use it whenever they like, similar to how they could carry a box with a Maxim Tomato in it into battle in Return to Dream Land's Arena. After a Maxim Tomato is used, a regular tomato appears in its place the next time the player enters the rest room, which does not respawn after being consumed. Treasure chests containing key chains occasionally appear upon returning to the rest room. In order to move on to the next boss, players must touch the new Warp Star-like item in order to move from the foreground, where the two random ability pedestals are, to the background, where the five Maxim Tomatoes and the door to progress is. Players fight every boss and mid-boss in a random order, with the exception of King Dedede and Queen Sectonia, who are always fought second-to-last and last respectively, only returning to the rest room after the boss has been defeated. Like prior Arenas, the mid-bosses are fought in groups before returning to the rest room; Grand Wheelie, Bonkers, and Helmehorn are fought in one set, while Mr. Frosty, Flame Galboros, Gigant Edge, and Blocky are fought in the other. Masked Dedede and his second form must also be defeated in one sitting before returning to the rest room. Queen Sectonia's third form is not fought, but her first and second forms are; unlike Dedede, the two forms are not fought in one sitting, allowing Kirby to heal up before the final battle. The True Arena The True Arena also returns in this game, pitting Kirby against the DX bosses that King Dedede fights in Extra Mode. This mode is unlocked by beating Extra Mode once. Only four normal tomatoes and a single Maxim Tomato in a bubble are available in the rest room. Like The Arena, most of the bosses are fought in a random order, but like previous True Arena sub-games, the last few bosses (four in this case) are fought in a specific order. Queen Sectonia DX is fought first, followed by Black Dedede, Dark Meta Knight, and - for the first time in the entire game - Sectonia Soul, a blue, zombified version of Sectonia's second form that resulted from Sectonia eating four Miracle Fruits after her defeat in the main mode. After this form of Sectonia is defeated, she rips her body and wings out of the wilting Dreamstalk and engages Kirby in a surprise final battle. When she is defeated again, Sectonia explodes into a shower of blue petals, finishing the True Arena and ending her threat for good. 2 Levels *Fine Field *Lollipop Land *Old Odyssey *Wild World *Ever Explosion *Royal Road *Eternal Dream Land Items *1UP *Maxim Tomato *Pep Brew *Food *Star *Miracle Fruit *Keychain *Sun Stone *Treasure Chest *Cracker *Mint Leaf Story After a day of fishing, flying, and relaxing, a massive beanstalk known as the Dreamstalk lifts Kirby's house high above the ground one night while he is sleeping. When he wakes up the next day, Kirby realizes his house isn't on the ground anymore, instead being in the air in the mysterious kingdom known as Floarald. He runs out of his house and falls onto a part of the beanstalk, and spots King Dedede's castle above him, which was also lifted by the beanstalk. He climbs the beanstalk to reach the castle, and spots a spider-like creature named Daranza entering the castle. Kirby curiously follows Daranza and watches as it easily dispatches many of Dedede's Waddle Dee guards and proceeds to capture Dedede, surrounding him in a strange purple aura. Daranza breaks through Dedede's glass ceiling and ascends the beanstalk with him in tow, with Kirby following close behind. Daranza winds up directly or indirectly prompting all of the bosses which Kirby must fight in-game. Prior to Royal Road, when Kirby catches up to Daranza, he either aggravates an enemy, or animates it with spider web-esque magic so as to stall him. Using his magic, he turned a flower into Whispy Flowers, turned a cloud into Kracko, and brought a stone Toge Ro Gararga to life. On the other hand, he moved Paintcia's drawing and threw a rock at Vorugeromu, prompting them both to attack Kirby. In Royal Road, Kirby enters several of what seem to be alternate dimensions and rescues some of Florald's inhabitants, who then help him find Daranza's hideout. Upon entering said hideout - a structure reminiscent of a castle - Kirby finds Daranza, who, rather than running, briefly explainsto Kirby that he is the one who planted the Dreamstalk, and that his master's plans cannot be stopped. Daranza now takes complete control of Dedede, turning him into his masked form, and then forces him to fight Kirby. Kirby defeats Dedede, breaking his hammer and part of his mask in the process, but Daranza enhances his powers still further, causing Dedede's robes to turn purple. Dedede grabs an axe and confronts Kirby once more. In spite of this, Dedede is defeated again and what remains of his mask is destroyed. After Daranza fails to awaken Dedede, he realizes that Kirby may be able to best his master and free him from her control, and summons said master - a large, queen bee-like creature named Queen Sectonia - from a hex on the ceiling. Sectonia immediately insults and attacks Daranza, sending him flying out of the castle and into the sky, before declaring herself to be Popstar's new goddess and attacking Kirby for 'insolence'. During the battle, Sectonia summons smaller bee-like creatures to assist her, and attacks with a variety of highly potent magical attacks, many of which involve crystals. In spite of this, Kirby winds up defeating Sectonia anyway, and begins to celebrates with a now-awake Dedede. However, Queen Sectonia soon rises again and combines herself with the Dreamstalk, transforming into a massive flower-like monster. Under her control, the Dreamstalk's vines begin to grow explosively, covering the castle Kirby and Dedede are in and wrapping around Pop Star itself. As Kirby and Dedede panic, the Floarald inhabitants that Kirby previously saved appear with a cannon-like device that Kirby and Dedede then use to combat the vines. Dedede repeatedly shoots Kirby at flowers on the vines, weakening them and creating an opening to Queen Sectonia that Dedede fires Kirby into. Kirby ascends the Dreamstalk, and battles and defeats Sectonia a second time. Kirby again begins to celebrate, but a vine grabs Kirby by the foot and captures him as Sectonia reemerges. Just then, Daranza appears with Dedede in tow, ready to help. Daranza throws Dedede at Kirby, and Dedede smacks Kirby free with his hammer. Dedede then throws Kirby at Daranza, who throws the Miracle Fruit at Kirby, giving Kirby his Hypernova ability. Kirby confronts Sectonia once more, who uses the buds on her vines to fire missiles at Kirby and shield herself. Kirby inhales the buds and shoots them at each other until all four are destroyed. Sectonia makes a last ditch attempt to defeat Kirby by firing an enormous beam at him, only for Kirby to inhale the beam and send it back at her, destroying her for the third and seemingly final time.[1]. Sectonia's vines rapidly disintegrate, freeing Pop Star and causing Kirby to fall from the sky. Two Floarald inhabitants catch him in the air while the other four catch Kirby's home and Daranza catches Dedede. Daranza explains to Kirby that he is pleasantly surprised that anyone could stand up to his late Queen, and they all admire Floarald while flower petals fall from the sky. Announcement History The first trailer was shown during a Nintendo Direct presentation on October 1, 2013, and the game was unveiled by Satoru Iwata. On November 14, 2013, the title for the game in North America was revealed to be Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The next day, on November 15, 2013, a teaser site was revealed in Japan and the release date for the game in Japan was announced. The game was slated for release on January 11, 2014 in Japan, with a TBA 2014 release window for North America and Europe. On December 18, 2013, Nintendo revealed two new copy abilities, Circus and Archer, and the new modes, Kirby Fighters and Dedede's Drum Dash, via Nintendo Direct. The game saw its Japanese release on January 11, 2014. It is currently unknown when the game will be released in other regions. Characters Major Characters Main Game *Kirby *King Dedede *Daranza *Queen Sectonia *Floarald inhabitants *Bandana Waddle Dee *Black Dedede (Extra Mode) *Dark Meta Knight (Extra Mode) Sub-games *Rick *Coo *Kine *Shadow Kirby (possibly different than the one found in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) Confirmed Playable Characters *Kirby *King Dedede Confirmed Enemies In the last level, Royal Road, many common enemies are replaced by different looking enemies that function the same, similar to the last two levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Normal Enemies *Barbar *Big Waddle Dee (some with skis and/or what resembles brown fur) *Birdon *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Carry Dee *Chilly *Chip *Como *Craby *Degout *Flamer *Foley *Giant Gordo *Glunk *Gordo *Grizzo *Hot Head *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Lanzer *Leafan *Mumbies *Noddy *Pacto *Parasol (enemy) *Parasol Waddle Dee *Pierce *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Scarfy *Search *Sheld *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Soarar *Sparky *Sodory *Squishy *Tick *Tsukikage *Waddle Dee (some with skis) *Waddle Doo *Walky *Wheelie Bike *Whippy *UFO (post-level bonus game) *Unnamed beetle enemy (ビートリー) *Unnamed bell enemy (ディングル) *Unnamed clown enemy (ファニーロバッツ) *Unnamed archer enemy (スパイナム) *Unnamed one-eyed ghost enemy (ホラータランプ) *Unnamed ghost with a skull face (フワローバ) *Unnamed golden cobra-like enemy that spits fire (フレイム・ガラーガ) *Unnamed one-eyed Gordo-like enemy (ゴーストゴルドー) *Unnamed enemy resembling Kabu and Grumples (デカブー) *Unnamed ray enemy that resembles Blipper (ママンティ) Enemies That Require the Use of the Hypernova Ability *Unnamed enemies that bear a resemblance to the Bullet Bills of the Super Mario franchise (ビッグミサイル) *Unnamed giant eel enemy (ランドバルバル) *Unnamed bug enemy which hides in tree trunks (パイプワーム) *Unnamed ghost that can possess items (エースフワローバ) *Unnamed large ghost that possesses items (キングフワローバ) *Unnamed giant mole enemy that throws Star Blocks (comes in yellow/orange, red, and purple variations) (モーリスブラザーズ) *Unnamed giant bird enemy (comes in blue, green, and purple variations) (ギガントコックス) *Four unnamed dragon-like enemies with shields (エッガーウィングス) Confirmed Mid-bosses *Blocky *Bonkers *Flame Galboros *Gigant Edge *Grand Wheelie *Helmehorn *Mr. Frosty Bosses *Whispy Flowers (Fine Field) *Paintcia (Lollipop Land) *Kracko (Old Odyssey) *Toge Ro Gararga (Wild World) *Vorugeromu (Ever Explosion) *Masked Dedede (Royal Road) *Queen Sectonia (Eternal DreamLand) *Black Dedede (Royal Road Extra Mode) *Dark Meta Knight (Final boss of Extra Mode) *Sectonia Soul (The True Arena) *Shadow Kirby (Kirby Fighters, possibly different than the one found in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror) Trivia *The Japanese box art for Kirby: Triple Deluxe depicts Kirby inhaling. This makes it the second game in the series to show Kirby's suction ability on the cover -- the first is the international box art for Kirby's Adventure. **This is also the first Kirby game to feature an angry-looking Kirby on the Japanese box art, as the expression is mostly used on American box arts. *The title references the 3D focus of this game; 'Triple' is derived from the number 3, and the 'Deluxe' can be shortened to its first letter, D. When put together, the title literally becomes "Kirby 3D". *During the new Hypernova ability's transformation, the pink and red colors of Kirby's body burst off of him. *Paintcia is an homage to Drawcia, the main antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. Besides looking very similar, both are born out of a painting, both draw enemies and other hazards, and both are forced back into their painting upon defeat; they even share the same high-pitched cackle. The Japanese pause menu of the game even states Paintcia is Drawcia's sister. **One of Paintcia's attacks involves her summoning painted versions of Landia as an attack. *The background music in the first part of the trailer depicting the features of the Nintendo 3DS Gyroscope is possibly a remix of the unused theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. *In the Japanese commercial and Overview Trailer, Kirby is shown to be able to interact with the environment, for example, using the Sword Copy Ability to cut down grass, a returning feature from Kirby: Squeak Squad. * Players can collect sprites of classic Kirby foes, allies, etc. in the form of key chains in levels and look at them from the world map in a gallery. These unlockables can also be awarded if the player succeeds at the post-level bonus game. * The first letters of all the levels in order, excluding Eternal DreamLand, spell FLOWER, a reference to Queen Sectonia's final form. **This is the fifth instance in the Kirby series where the first letters of the stages create an acronym; the other four are in Kirby's Adventure, Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. **This is the second game where the acronym is a direct reference to a major villain that is only seen at the end of the game, the first being Kirby's Return to Dream Land. **The name of the music for the final battle of the main game is FLOWER. This is the second game where the final battle's song's name is the acronym that the levels' first letter make. The first is Kirby's Return to Dream Land.''' *Floarald's inhabitants slightly resemble the fairies from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. * Voregeromu, the boss of Ever Explosion, looks and attacks a lot like Fatty Puffer. ** He can also summon pillars of lava that resemble Magman. * This is the first game to use gyro controls since Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. Trailers Artwork KTD Kirby artwork.png|Kirby performing his trademark inhale Beetle Kirby.png|A new Copy Ability, Beetle Bell Kirby.png|A new Copy Ability, Bell KTD Circus.png|A new Copy Ability, Circus KTD Sniper.png|A new Copy Ability, Archer Big Bang.png|Hypernova Kirby KTB Fighting Kirbys.png|Four Kirbys battle it out in the new Kirby Fighters mode. King Dedede 7.png|King Dedede Bandana Waddle Dee KTD.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KTD Bronto Burt artwork 3.png|Bronto Burt KTD Bronto Burt artwork.png|Bronto Burt KTD Bronto Burt artwork 2.png|Bronto Burt KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo KTD Sir Kibble artwork.png|Sir Kibble KTD Waddle Dee artwork.png|Parasol Waddle Dee KTD Beetle enemy artwork.png|An unnamed beetle enemy Unnamed bell enemy.png|An unnamed bell enemy Daranza.png|Daranza, one of the game's main antagonists KTD Warp Star artwork 2.png|A Warp Star Kirby Warp Star.png|A 3D Warp Star (３Dワープスター) Unnamed golden flower item.png|A Sun Stone (サンストーン) KTD Website artwork.jpg| Website artwork 3dmovedeluxe.png|Kirby moving to the background with the new 3D Warp Star Tomado.PNG|A Maxim Tomato Warp Star and Kirby.PNG|Kirby and a 3D Warp Star HypernovaKirby.jpg|Hypernova Kirby in action Logo KTD logo.png| Logo Kirby Triple Deluxe.png| Logo Box Art KTD Box art JP 2.jpg| Box Art KTD Soundtrack.jpg| Soundtrack cover Gallery KTD_MidBossGalbo.jpg|Flame Galboros, a new mid-boss KTD Mr Frosty.jpg|Mr. Frosty returns as a mid-boss KTD_WheelieMidBoss.jpg|The mid-boss, Grand Wheelie, redesigned KTD_Unnamed_mid_boss.jpg|Blocky returns as a mid-boss KTD_StarBubble?.jpg|The new bubble-like item holding a Maxim Tomato Fdassdfas.png|Whispy Flowers, the boss of Fine Field KTD_Lololo&Lalala.png|Lololo and Lalala in the Kirby Fighters sub-game. Beetle Enemy 3DS 2.png|The front and side of the new beetle enemy. Beetle Boss.png|The new mid-boss, Helmehorn, chasing Kirby Beetle Kirby 3DS.png|A new Copy Ability, Beetle Fighter 3DS.png|Fighter Kirby attacking Knuckle Joe and Kabu Sword 3DS.png|Sword Kirby fighting Sparky KTD_Grass.jpg|Sword Kirby cutting grass. KTD_Wing.jpg|Wing Kirby Waddle Dee Train 3DS.png|The Waddle Dee-like train Ninja 3DS.png|Ninja Kirby jumping KTD_Kracko.png|Bell Kirby battling Kracko Unnamed Ability 3DS.png|The new Hypernova ability 3D Warp Star 3DS.png|The new 3D Warp Star Waddle Doo Attack 3DS.png|Beetle Kirby attacking a Waddle Doo Kirby 3DS Beanstalk.png|Kirby with a newly grown Miracle Fruit Ice 3DS.png|Ice Kirby Kirby and Warp Star 3DS.png|Kirby on a Warp Star KTD Mole.jpg|Hypernova Kirby fights a new mole enemy KTD Pep Brew.jpg|Players can store a recovery item and use it by touching the Touch Screen. Kirby Cannon.PNG|Kirby using a new cannon-like hat item that shoots into the background kirbycircusability.PNG|A new Copy Ability, Circus, in action kirbysniperability.PNG|A new Copy Ability, Archer, in action KTD Sniper Charged Shot.PNG|Archer Kirby shooting a new Archer enemy Wheel 2.PNG|Wheel Kirby in action painting boss.png|Paintcia, the boss of Lollipop Land Toogle-Lo_Garaga.jpg|Toge Ro Gararga, the boss of Wild World 10-3XMNzgt.png|A screenshot of the new sub-game, Dedede's Drum Dash File:Screenshot_(79).png|King Dedede's castle, lifted into the sky by the Dreamstalk File:Screenshot_(80).png|What appears to be a Shiver Star factory in the the new sub-game, Kirby Fighters File:Screenshot_(81).png|A screenshot of the new Kirby Fighters sub-game. File:Screenshot_(85).png|A variant of one of Circus Kirby's moves involves him inflating a Nightmare-like balloon. External links *Nintendo Japan teaser site References Category:Upcoming title Category:Games Category:Titles Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe